Talk:Mega Man (original series)
Overhaul Since everyone's talking about giving these pages an overhaul, I'm eventually going to update this, and some other, articles based on my previous work on Wikipedia and, in these series pages cases, WikiKnowledge. In this case, I will probably base a good bit of this on my work on this article. --Brahman 05:16, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Timeline About the ages: in the intro of Mega Man: Powered Up it says 20XX. 200X was the original idea used by Capcom, but they changed it. About the Proto Man image: its not the fact of it being official or unofficial, but its a recolor of Mega Man Volnutt using sunglasses, and doesn't look like the real Proto Man, with or without helmet. The WikiKnowledge also changed the "Proto Man Volnutt" image. And about the references: Most of the edits on the WikiKnowledge where made by Yahweh/Brahman (almost a copy), the Forums from Rockman Perfect Memories and Sprites Inc. says that its a timeline made by fans, and Wikipedia says that its logical reasoning unconfirmed by Capcom. The same to the other series timelines, except part of the Mega Man X series, that uses 2 instruction manuals as reference. --200.181.81.252 18:08, 2 July 2007 (UTC) :I think we've been over all this in this forum topic. If you have any other comments, feel free to add them though! --Brahman 23:53, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :I've updated the timeline a bit...I changed the dates for the GameBoy games slightly, based on some suggestions filtered by Mandi Paugh of the Mega Man Homepage and Dr. Cossack of the Mega Man PC Website. Basically, the GameBoy games cannot take place in the period between MM3 and MM4 since Dr. Wily was supposed to be "dead" and that would have blown his cover, so to speak. :Anyway, I thought about adding MM9 to the timeline, but since we don't know much about the game and when exactly it takes place, I'll refrain until we know more about it. --Brahman 00:46, 6 July 2008 (UTC) The Gameboy games... The introduction to Mega Man 4 (NES) states that Mega Man had defeated Dr. Wily 3 times prior. Does that not mean that Mega Man (Gameboy) must take place sometime after MM4? Likewise, Mega Man V (Gameboy) states that Mega Man had defeated Wily 4 times before, referring to that sequence of attacks I imagine. Current order shown on the page is 1, 2, I, 3, 4, II, III, 5, IV, V, 6; however I believe from the introductions it's supposed to be 1, 2, 3, 4, I, II, III, IV, V, 5, 6. Mega Man 4 states it takes place in 200X, and Mega Man 5 in 20XX. The first 4 Gameboy games do not state a year, however Mega Man V states it takes place in 20XX. That allows it to fit between 4 and 5, or even 5 and 6. We know it cannot take place after 6 because Wily was in jail and then Mega Man 7 takes place, and since it cannot have taken place after 7 because the Super Adaptor had been created, which uses the Mega Arm from MMV. So perhaps between 5 and 6 is the best bet. 12:59, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :Well I guess that's enough time for objections ;o - MK (t/ ) 10:19, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't get literal, it says three times because it refers to the previous 3 games and ignores spin-offs. In Mega Man 9 Mega only shows 9 of Wily's defeats. Does that mean other games happen after MM9? -- 19:32, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::The whole point of these timeline articles and hell, these wikis, is for fans to wank over what's canon or not. In MM9, does it say those are his only defeats? While scenes like that can be ambiguous and lords knows the MMV one contradicts my arguement, I think it's fine to add information that doesn't have contradictions. And, for the record, I really wouldn't classify the GB games as spinoffs; just because they were named that way to sell copies here doesn't mean they're not legit, canon games. The other games reference them several times; they're in the Mega Man & Bass CD Data thing, and the Mega Man Killers are in Mega Man 10... I'm not going to get into an edit war or revert your edit, I just want you to think it over and decide whether to undo it yourself. - MK (t/ ) 06:49, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::As you said, the MMV intro contradicts this, this being because it only mentions previous games. The same happens with the MM3 intro, it doesn't say those are his only defeats, only that he shattered Wily's plans three times before. There are other things to consider besides the opening of one game. In Wily's Revenge Mega Man can't slide and Rush doesn't appear, but both are present in MMII, suggesting MM3 is between them. In MMIII he has the New Mega Buster from MM4, and in MMIV Beat appears and he has the Super Mega Buster from MM5. -- 17:08, June 2, 2010 (UTC) As far as canonality goes, the Game Boy games ARE canon. Now, games like Mega Man's Soccer and Mega Man battle & Chase of all things being considered "canon" is laughable. I just deleted some ridiculous fandom timelines and speculation, so, if anyone can find the exact time the Game Boy games take place, a proper timeline may be created. --Zalbaag 23:36, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Capcom was always vague with the MM classic events, it was a surprise to many people one timeline was added to the Zero Collection's official site, but it was removed in the recent update. The GB games are canon, but the other games... Power Battle and Power Fighters can be considered canon as they have important story details, like Proto Man's defect (also mentioned in Powered Up), how Bass was created, Wily's plans to create a powerful robot (Zero), and Duo's "first" appearance (promoting his first canon appearance in MM8). Wily Wars could also be considered canon as the Genesis Unit is in the MM&B database, and everyone there is canon. Reggae from Rockboard is in MM7 and 10, so the game could be considered canon. The canon status of other games is unknown, but just because Soccer and Battle & Chase are sports games doesn't mean their "canon is laughable". Classic series has a young public as target, so Wily could very well plan to conquer the world with a Soccer game (sports-themed plan) or appear in the end of a race to steal a large amount of money to use in his plans. There is also the Mega Ball and Strike Man. -- 15:14, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Does anyone here have a link or screenshot of what that update on the Zero Collection site was before they removed it? - MK (t/ ) 18:16, June 6, 2010 (UTC) The canon of the series is somewhat complicated... There is even doubt if Mega Man X7 and X8 are canon. Anon has good points, but I'm not sure if gameplay should be used as reference. Mega Man lost the slide and charge in MM9-10, and those can be unlocked in Mega Man Powered Up, among other things like the clothes of Wily and Roll, but it helps to give a general idea of the timeline. MK, here is the Rockman Zero Collection timeline, and here are the main changes from the previous and current version. Why the heck was it removed? --''Quick'' (talk) 01:36, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :I've only played up the MMX3 myself, so I can't comment on any of it, but it is interesting that they removed it... I wonder if they put it up by accident, or if fans reacted that badly :P or maybe it's just a joke. - MK (t/ ) 23:38, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Little Contradiction In the summarized timeline Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters is listed after Mega Man 8. But in the more detailed timeline Mega Man & Bass is. Just wondering if anybody noticed that. Also is Mega Man Game Gear considered non-canon? : If you have info that can fix the timeline to be more detailed and correct, we welcome edits! Since the Game Gear MegaMan was made by U.S. Gold, and doesn't quite go along with say, the MegaMan GB games, in the form of being absolutely canon, the Game Gear game is considered non-canon. If any solid info can be found confirming it as canon, it will be added in, Zalbaag 17:12, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Well I just noticed a little something else. I don't know if it's really significant and I can't confirm anything because I don't own any manuals and haven't noticed any details in the game itself just yet but there's an inconsistency in the timeline's more detailed description of Mega Man & Bass and in the game's own article. The MM&B's article says the events took place about a year after MM8 while the timeline is saying a couple of years went by. The Ninja Stalker 15:13, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :::That may be because of inconsistency with official sources, as well. In the UK manual of MegaMan GB II, it says Wily went 37426 years into the future to make Quint, when really it should be 37.426 years. If someone knows the real answer, I'm sure they will fix it. Zalbaag 18:40, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :::: Some dubious deductive reasoning here...I figure it's more likely that Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters would happen after Mega Man & Bass because MM2:TPF is where it is revealed that Dr. Wily is constructing Zero. That would bring it closer to the date that Dr. Light was completing X's capsule. But again, that's dubious. Just throwing out ideas.The Ninja Stalker 05:55, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :: Something slightly more relevant having beaten Mega Man & Bass with Bass. Bass' anger with Wily's deception would give him more motivation to fight him in The Power Fighters. The Ninja Stalker 04:35, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Where's Quick?! He reverted the time of Mega Man classic to a stupid un-factful page. If he dosen't revert it back to it's last version, he's not allowed in this wiki for a week! User:E-124 Poldege :Was there anything factual before? I moved it to the Mega Man Fanon Wiki. Capcom never stated many of the things that where present, specially dates, which are only 200X and 20XX, and that's it (except for MMX1), it was all Brahman's point of view. Also Wily felt from space in the end of Mega Man II GB and created a large skull shaped explosion, so he could be considered dead in MM3 and MMIIGB. --Quick 14:14, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Well can you please move it back? It dosen't matter if it was how Brahman looked at it. User:E-124 Poldege Just a thought: Since we're leaving out licensed games like Rockman and Forte: Challenger from the Future and Rockman Strategy for their questionable canon...Mega Man's Soccer and Rockboard are somehow not questionable?---The Ninja Stalker 21:03, March 7, 2010 (UTC) E-124, it does matter because it had several flaws (like the story of Rockman and Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha) and information not present in any official source, like Duo being a member of the "Intergalactic Police Force" and the un-factual dates, among other things like analysis and fanon presented as facts without even making clear the differences between them. This is why I changed it, because in the way it was it was better to restart the page from the beginning, and the same is valid for other series pages. Anyone is free to improve it, but avoid doing the same mistakes and don't forget to add references. --''Quick'' (talk) 01:36, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Most of the dates provided for these games are either "best-guesses" by fans, or are extrapolated from what little information is provided in the series or in some of the lesser-known source books (which may or may not fully be canon). The only dates that would be 19XX would be the birthdates of Dr. Light, Wily, and Cossack, and the founding of Light Labs (though, presumably, that could be early-200X). We also know that at least Mega Man 1-3 take place in 200X, and it's most likely that Mega Man 4 is 20XX (2010?), as the intro mentions 200X as a reference to the events of the first three games. :Zan Sidera mentions that in 2007 Dr. Light wins the Nobel Prize in Physics and claims it comes from one of the older source books. IF that is true, then Mega Man 1-3 would be in 2008-2009 or so. After that, placing the games can only be done based on their manuals and whatnot, though we know that X was most likely sealed in 2014-2016, based on the timeline in which Dr. Cain discovers X (sometime in 2114 or later). However, we don't know if the events of the Classic series were finished by that time, or if X was sealed away, but the Wily Wars continued on for a few more years. :Interestingly, Rockman Online references some of the mid-century events, but as I've yet to play that game, we'd have to have someone who has played it tell us what those events were, though that game would be very loosely canon, at best. :On a similar vein, it's possible to date the Metroid games as well, as they've done over at the Metroid Database, but even knowing that "20X5" is most likely 2075 CC, we have no idea when, on the Gregorian Calendar, the Cosmic Calendar began. --Brahman 20:55, January 24, 2011 (UTC) This timeline is horrible! It doesn't give the dates or list important info with proper refurences like it should.Ether101 Prime 07:57, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, we're working on that. You know what would help? Editing it to make it better, rather than complaining to us. --Zalbaag 23:37, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Timeline contradiction On this page, it says that Mega Man II takes place after Mega Man 3, but on the Mega Man II page it says that it takes place after Mega Man 4. Since I've never played the game, I don't know which is accurate, but you may want to fix that. Timeline contradiction On this page, it says that Mega Man II takes place after Mega Man 3, but on the Mega Man II page it says that it takes place after Mega Man 4. Since I've never played the game, I don't know which is accurate, but you may want to fix that. MegaMan V Yeah, so, I've been thinking, that maybe MMV is the first GB game, chronologically. Why? Two reasons: 1. In the intro, it says that MM defeated Wily four times. While this most likely refers to the GB series, if we do include NES games that would place it snugly after MM4 2. After defeating the first four stardroids, Dr. Light has to modify Rush for space travel before you can fight the last four. In the other GB games, rush already has his "space adapter" form. The big problem with this theory is that, in the Wily Star, you have to fight copies of the RM Killers, and Quint (which might actually be Rockman Shadow, but that's getting off topic.) Thoughts? ~~Startimer :Good observations, but you need to consider that at first, the GB games were considered like their own little sub-series or parallel story, but more recently there were drawn a bit more into the normal universe. I think that the "4 times" reference refers to the GB games themselves, otherwise there'd be way more victories of Rock over Wily that were mentioned. :Yes, Light modifies Rush for space, and I see what you mean, but think about the fact that Rock has his buster modified or de-modified between games, in some games doesn't have the slide while in others he does, etc. So, it's likely that he was unmodified for Space Flight (he doesn't spend all his time in space, after all!) and was remodified for MMV. --Brahman 18:10, March 29, 2011 (UTC)